patience
by black dimanond
Summary: patience is a vertue. Not many people posess it. rated M for later chapters. sakuraxOc. Sakura a stanger in a new land. The rules are different, controled by one man. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

yay! i have finally decided to write a fic! i haven't written one for... a long time. this is the first time i wrote one with an OC. well... not really an OC i just inspired myself from a real person. I suppose this is going to seem like a pretty messed up fic. Snifs. hope not! Oh! this taked place in real world (when you had swords and knights and guards and princesses and princes and white horses and old mean witches!), not ninja worl. So a few things have changed.

the usual drill: i don't own any of the naruto characters. I do own my OC character. (yay!)

* * *

Sakura ran down the streets, glancing behind her at the two men pursuing her. Their shouts echoed through the streets, and people looked at her curiously.

_perfect_ she thought _my first day in this unknown place and i'm being pursued by two guards. _She turned sharply into a deserted street and ran down it as fast as she could. She had to stop abruptly when she hit a dead end. She cursed under her breath, looking for any means of escape and found none. She turned on her heels to race back up the streets but she was too late. Both guards were advancing slowly towards her with there swords out. She knew she had no chance against them. taking a deep sigh, she put her hand up in the air, to show she was going down peacefully. the man closest to her seized her wrists and tied them while the other man kept his sword out warily. "

"Right!" said one of the guards. "We should take her to a superior to see what her punishment will be." They walked back to the main street, the sun battering their heads relentlessly. "Your criminal ways ends here" said the guards behind her. "After your punishment you will never want to steal again." Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she kept her chin up and made a humming sound. They passed by a small shop and an other guard rushed out. "You caught her!" he said excitedly. "I heard that a young woman was stealing everything." "yes" replied the guard in front. "We are going to take her to the general to decide her punishement." The excited guard became serious. "He is ill remember? Have you not heard? For today only, it is the king who must take care of these matters." "Well you really are in trouble." said the guard behind Sakura ominously. "If you are brought in front of the king himself you'll be sure to get a severe punishment. " "Maybe not." replied Sakura shortly.

The guard laughed. "You obviously come from a long way. There are rumors here. They say that the king is a very cruel man. His punishements are severe and he shows no mercy." Sakura felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. It was just her luck. Of all the days she could have been arrested it had to be the one where the general whatsit was ill. Plus she hadn't stolen much anyways. _Only five apples three steaks two rings a necklace and some coins and a fe other things. _She thought miserably. "Well were off to the castle." said the guard in front. As they walked Sakura said nothing, leaving the two guards talk about what reward they were going to get. The castle was on a hill, overlooking the city below. it was quite big. behind it, there was nothing but field and a forest just visible in the distance.

The two guards put on their best heroic faces and knocked on the main door loudly. A servant opened it and let them in after hearing their motive for coming. They waited while he left to inform the king. Sakura looked around her feeling nervous. The servant returned and gestured to them to follow as he led them through the castle to a door. He knocked once and opened the door, holding it open for the two men and Sakura. They entered and the door closed behind them. A man was standing next to a window, looking outside, his back to them. The two guards bowed low. Sakura however stayed upright. One of the guards seized the back of her neck and pushed down forcing her to bow. Then they straightened, waiting. The man was still looking out of the window, he seemed to be lost in thought. Finally he turned around and Sakura felt even more nervous.

The man walked over to them. As he did so, Sakura saw how tall he was. The top of her head barely reached his chin. He had untidy dark blonde hair which were quite spiky and reached the bottom of theback of his neck. It was obvious that he was athletic, because it as possible to make out under the material of his shirt the lines of a muscled chest. But the thing that caught sakura's attention straight away was his eyes. there color resembled that of a dark storm cloud, captivating and cold. showing no warmth or emotion. he regarded her silently. she held his gaze boldly, loosing herself in his grey eyes. "So this is her." he said. his voice was strong, but like his eyes,  
it was cold. "I have been hearing about her all day. "yes your highness" answered one of the guard. "she's the one who was stealing from the shops and citizens." Silence settled in. "she will be punished." stated the king. "But i am intrigued. She obviously comes from an other land. You shall take her to spear quarters and leave her  
there where i shall come later do talk to her." he told the guard. "shall i..." asked the guard, uncertain. "yes." said the king. turning away. Sakura wondered what they meant but understood when she felt a sharp pain in her neck and instantly, the world went black.

Sakura's head ached she was lying in something so soft and cool. She wanted to stay like this for ever. She opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed her hands still tied. She looked around her without sitting up. A man was sitting in a corner of the room. it was the man who had ordered her to be taken here. _The King _she remembered suddenly, her heart starting to race.He was staring at her with icy grey eyes, so cold she felt like she was frozen on the spot. He stood up and walked next to the bed she was lying on.  
she felt panic coarse through her. What was he going to do? He looked down a her. His eyes calm."You are a beautiful woman" he said in his cold voice. "i want you to stay here." "And why would i do that?" asked Sakura trying and failing to mask the nervousness in her voice.His eyes remained calm. "Entertain me." He said simply. Sakura knew exactly what he meant by that.As he spoke, his hand moved to her face and pulled the strands of her auburn hair out of her eyes. "you will stay here so that if i want you i can have you when i  
want." His voice was so cold, his eyes so icy that it sent shivers down back. "I don't accept. I won't stay here. I'm not a toy for you to play with."said Sakura in  
a shaky voice.

"You have no choice" he answered. "Here, my word is law. I may do what ever i please with you as long as you are here." Sakura didn't know what to say. His hand moved to her abdomen  
where he traced slow circles on the material of her shirt. Sakura's breath hitched slightly. She tried to hide it but it but failed. He had noticed. She saw his eyes darken  
and his hand slipped under her shirt to resume his slow circles on her stomach. She shut her eyes tightly and turned her head as if this was a bad dream.  
As if when she woke up all would disappear. she opened her eyes to see the king kneeling over her with his legs on either side of her thighs and his arms supporting his weight next to  
her head. She hadn't noticed him move, too busy trying to control her feelings. His eyes were dark pools of grey. So icy that it sent chills down her body. His face was mere inches from hers, his hot breath caressing her face. "It starts now." he said "and i want you now. so i shall have you now." Sakura's heart jumped up in her throat. "N..no please" she stammered "I can't. I won't."  
His face remained impassive . "You are not ready" he breathed. Almost to himself. He straitened up. "Then I will wait. but i will have you. Sooner or later wether you like it or not." he said.  
He got off the bed. "This is where you will stay." he said "There are people at your  
service to assist you when ever you need." He turned to leave. "thank you... your highness." said Sakura gingerly. "call me by my name. if you are to share a bed with me you are not to call me your highness." "What is your name then?" asked Sakura. "Ali" he said, leaving the room.

Okay! first chapter finished!! I know what you're thinking. ALI? what kind of name is that?! Well, the guy I inspired myself by is called Ali Williams. I couldn't find an other name so i just stayed with Ali so...it's Ali.

Sakura: umm...question, why the hell do I have auburn hair??

Me: well, like i said before, the story takes place in the real world. Not in ninja world or whatever. So i don't think a young woman with pink hair in the story would be a good idea.

Sakura: i miss my hair...

Me: go get a cookie...

See you for the second upload! I might even be able to upload it today...but i'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay second chapter here we go!!

Sakura: she's mad. someone save me!

Me: me? mad? no one appreciates my joie de vivre!

Sakura: oh you mean listening to music so loud that you become death for a few minutes?

Me:errr...no. but it's good! it's the black seeds!

Sakura:... it sucks.

Me:...lets just get on with the story.

Sakura was left alone in the room. The sun was setting, casting a deep red glow in the room. She suddenly felt tired. Her muscles ached from the running and so did her head. Lying back down on the bed she fumed inwardly. Who did he think he was? He couldn't just keep her here! Maybe she could just stay here and tell him she was not ready every time she saw him. She remembered his grey eyes so icy and distant. She had never met anyone like him. Yet when he was touching her, her body reacted on it's on. She was unable to control herself. She shuddered. It was best to find a way to get out. Maybe she could somehow sneak off the next day. She nodded to herself. It seemed like a good plan. She felt her eyelids droop slowly. Pulling the covers over her, she let herself fall into sleep's arms.

Sakura woke up.She opened her eyes to see bright sunlight streaming through the window. She got up, looking around. Clothes were lying at the foot of her bed. They had been put there while she was sleeping she thought. She needed to change clothes anyway. She changed quickly. A sweet smell caught her attention. She saw on a table next to the window a plate of food. Her stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch which consisted of two apples she had stolen. She had also managed to get her hands on some meat but she had given it to an old lady with three children.

She ate with gusto, finishing the plate of food. She stood, ad walked over to the door. _I'll just try and sneak by_ she thought. _Maybe the people will think I belong here so i won't be questioned. And if I see the king... well I'll just improvise. Or run._She took a breath and flung the door open. She jumped when standing behind it was a maid. She looked just as surprised as Sakura. "Sorry miss."she said bowing slightly "but i came to ask you if you need anything. I am the person who will be looking after you." Sakura thought fast "Well, i wanted to go for a walk." she said. The maid nodded furiously. "of course miss. But i was told to only let you go out in the garden alone. If you wish to go out of the castle, i shall have to accompany you." Sakurascowled. "Very well. I will go to the garden." The maid nodded once more and gestured to her to follow. She led her outside in a beautiful park. The "garden" was huge. Flowers grew everywhere and a few people were tending them here and there. The maid bowed once and left. Sakura walked slowly, pretending to enjoy a morning walk in the sun.

She walked for a few minutes, and was wondering just how big this so called garden was when she reached a wall. It was quite high and Sakuraknew that she was incapable climbing it. She looked around, and saw to her relief an old crate used to store tools. She placed it against the wall. Even when she was standing on it she will have a little difficulty getting to the other side. with all the strength she could muster she hoisted herself up on the wall. Swinging her leg over it she managed to sit up. She heard someone shout. "She's climbing over the wall! Go and warn the king!" She saw one of the servants race indoors. She knew that it would take him some time to find him judging by the size of the place.

Quickly, she let herself fall to the ground on the other side. She looked around. No one was there to stop her. She didn't wait a moment longer, sprinting away into the lush green fields. She reckoned it would be a bad idea to go running into town where she would be sure to meet guards.

She ran through the field without looking back. She finally came to a stop after running flat out for at least fifteen minutes, out of breath, her heart thumping against her ribs. She had managed to leave the grounds, but she was not out of harm's way. She needed to get as far away as possible of that place. She remembered the words Ali had said when he had met her. "here, my word is law. I may do what ever I please with you as long as you are here." _I have to leave the country_ She thought. _At least the city_. She would hide out in the country side for a few days and then try and find a horse, or simply travel by foot to the next village. She was not worries of living in the country. She had already been on the road with no money and had to rely on her own skills to survive. Sakura looked up at the dark clouds._ It's going to rain_ she thought _I'd better find a refuge as fast as possible._ She walked for a few hours, looking back a few times to see if she was being pursued. Finally she reached an old shack where farmers used to keep their tools.

It had obviously been abandoned years ago, and now, the only inhabitants of the shack were the insects. Sakura was not scared of insects at all. She just swapped them away. She then made herself bedding with some hay that had been left in a corner and went out to study her surroundings and search for food. The food was easy to find. There were plenty of wild berries growing here and there. She brought them back to the small shack. She was about to go outside once more to find water when the rain she had predicted started to fall. There was nothing else to do but to settle down and wait for it to stop. But it went until night had fallen. Sakura ate the berries and laid down, exhausted from her day. Her eyes closed and she let herself drift to sleep.

She was woken up by the rays of sun creeping through the small holes in the wall. She hadn't slept well at all. the shack had protected her from the rain and wind, and the hay had kept her quite warm, but she was always listening, trying to hear the sounds of someone walking towards the shack. She managed a few times to sleep, but she was waking up every time she heard a slight noise apart from the rain. Her stomach rumbled loudly. She was starting to get thirsty and she hadn't eaten much. She sighed, getting up and opening the door to find more food. She stopped dead in her tracks.

A man was sitting in front of the shack, a beautiful horse was not far away from him, eating the green grass. The horse looked up when opened the door. Sakura knew that it's sudden movement would alert its master to her presence so she quickly and quietly closed the door. She didn't want to be seen by anyone for the moment. No doubt word had spread through the town that guards were looking for her. She pressed her ear to the door, trying to make out any noise or sign that the master had seen her. There was total silence. He hadn't seen her. Sakura decided to wait for the man to leave. She sat down against the wall and toyed with the hay for a while. She was so tired that her eyes began to droop. She fought as best as she could against the exhaustion, but succumbed to the sleep. She woke up with a pain in the neck. She vowed to herself never to sleep sitting up again. Then she noticed that someone was next to her. She jumped to her feet. A man was sitting next to her he was the same man who sitting outside the shack earlier. His head was bent over his chest and his breathing was regular and deep. He was probably asleep. Sakura bent her head a little to see the face of the man.

It took all her self control not to gasp out loud. She recognised the strong jaw and the dark blond hair. He had found her!how? no one had followed her and she had stayed in the shack almost all day. She got to turned around and started to make her way as quietly as possible to the door. She could take his horse and leave. A hand grabbed her wrist and she jumped, turning around.

He was sitting there, his icy stare was back, pinning her to the spot. He stood up, stooping slightly, his head brushing the ceiling, and without a word led her outside. "how did you find me?" Sakura blurted out. Panic flowed through her veins and she vainly tried to pull her wrist out of his grasp. "I was sitting in front of this shack when you came out. My horse looked up, which alerted me to your presence. When i turned around you had closed the door, so i waited a while and when i came in you were asleep." he said in his cold voice. Sakura thought she heard a touch of amusement in his tone. _I'm probably imagining _she thought. "Why come here your self? Why didn't you just send some men to find me?" asked Sakura. "I am perfectly capable of finding you myself. I know these fields and forest better than anyone. It wasn't too hard to find you." he replied. Sakura was just about to pint out that he had found her just because he _happened_to be sitting in font of the shack when he grabbed her other wrist. "If you wanted to go out you could have just asked." "I would have been followed. I'm not a child." replied Sakura. "That does not excuse your actions. You didn't have to runaway." "I wanted to leave. I-" started Sakura

"no!" Ali cut her off. Sakura flinched. He had never raised his voice with her. "you will not disobey me . I won't accept it." he continued "If you run away again I will have to be more stict. You will not be able to go out without someone even in the ground. Your decisions will be limited and You will be under surveillance. but if you keep behaving properly, you will still have the freedom you deserve. Am i clear?" he asked. Sakuradidn't answer. "Am i clear?" he asked, his tone harsher. "yes." She muttered. She felt like a child. "This is your last chance." he said. We shall return now. You can ridewith me." He led her to his horse and lifted her easily onto the saddle. He then mounted behind her, taking the reins on either side of her. He tapped the horses flanks and they took off fast. It wasn't comfortable at all for Sakurawho still had a sore neck. She rubbed it trying to soothe the pain. She felt a hand touch her cheek as Ali pulled her head to him so that she could lean against him. They didn't talk as they rode back.

They arrived at the castle and as Ali helped Sakura down, a maid walked hurriedly towards them. Sakura recognized her as the woman who had lead her into the garden."Take her to her quarters and clean her up. "said Ali " She will be needed tomorrow for the outing." "what outing is this?" asked Sakura, curious. the maid took her by the hand. " the king is going to town with the Phillips family, one of the most important families in the city. Meeting these sorts of people will boost his reputation as they are very influential." she explained. Sakura nodded. He did need a boost in his reputation. Everyone in town thinks he is a cruel man... _which he is_, she agreed inwardly. No man would keep me here like some sort of prize to boast about.

"If i may miss, you look tired." said the maid, dragging out of her thoughts. "Oh, that's fine." replied Sakura"I have not slept well at all last night and i have a painful neck." The maid looked concerned. "If you like, miss, i could take a look at it. I am told that my massages work wonders." Sakura considered. "That would be nice. Thanks" The maid beamed. "We can start now." She said brightly. They reached Sakura's quarters. They entered and the maid told her to lie on the bed on her stomach. she then proceeded to massage her neck, which was painful at first, but then eased the pain. When they had finished, Sakura sat up.

"I feel better now. thank you so much..." "Sally. I'm Sally" replied the maid, smiling. Sakura returned the smile, enjoying the conversation. She hadn't talked to anyone, a part for the king but he wasn't a laugh. "If i may miss, why did you leave?" asked Sally nervously. Sakura sighed. She needed to get it off her chest. She told her everything. Hesitantly at first, but then the words flowed out easily. When she had finished, Sally looked at her sympathetically. "If it cheers you up, in all my time working here, i have never seen the king look at a woman like he does with you." "Well yes, that's all he seems to do. Stare at me." said Sakura "Well, anyway" Sally stood. "i need to get you ready for tomorrow. "what must i do?" asked Sakura . Sally laughed "nothing! i will get your clothes and prepare everything you need. all you should do is catch up on the sleep you've lost." after she had said it, Sakura immediately felt sleepy. "i will bring you your dinner later, in the mean time, relax." said Sally "Thank you Sally. For everything. You have helped me a lot. I hope we will talk again soon." said Sakura smiling. Sally nodded and bowed, before exiting.

Sakura let her head fall on the pillows, closing her eyes. She had almost managed to escape, but he had found her. She cursed herself. It looked like if she was going to try and escape again she would have to think of a good plan beforehand instead of improvising. She didn't want to be caught or she would regret it. There was something in Ali's eyes when he was talking to her that made her shiver, yet made her curious. Sakura spent the rest of the day thinking of means of escaping, sometimes letting her mind wonder off. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, Sally came in, bringing Sakura's dinner. "You haven't slept? you must be exhausted!" she exclaimed. She put the meal on the table. Sakura sat down and ate hungrily. "Take your time" said Sally, amused "This sort of food is not to be gulped down hurriedly. Our cooks are the best for miles around." Sakura slowed down. "Your right." She agreed. Once Sakura had finished eating, Sally picked up her plate and walked to the door, turning back to say: "the king will be coming to see you later..." She trailed off "Oh. Okay." said Sakura. Sally smiled and left. Sakura felt so tired. She laid down on the bed._ It wouldn't hurt to rest a little_ she thought_It's not like I'm going to fall asleep._ _or maybe I could sleep. Just a little._ She closed her eyes.

She was woken by Sally who was prodding her urgently in the shoulder. "The king is here" she whispered quickly. Sakura sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Sally left. Ali entered the room. his mere presence made her heart speed up. "I apologize for coming at such a late hour." He said as he sat in one of the chairs near her bed. Sakura stayed where she was, cursing herself for sleeping for so long. "Why are you here?" she asked. " Are you ready?." he asked simply. Sakura felt her heart thump against her ribs, threatening to burst. "I don't know...it's too early. i've had no time to think." she said slowly, her mind reeling. "I am not a patient man Sakura." He said in his cold voice. His eyes narrowed slightly. As he said her name, felt a slight arousal stir inside her. How could she possibly feel aroused by such a man? It was out of the question! Ali stood up, walking to her bed to look down at her. "I will respect your decision but won't wait long." he stated coldly. "soon..." he said quietly almost a whisper. his hand reaching out to stroke Sakura's face. She willed her breathing to stay regular, her eyes fluttering close for a second. When she opened them she saw a slight smirk on Ali's face. He reminded her suddenly of a wolf.She turned her head. "When i am ready." she said. There was a brief silence. "Yes." came his reply. He turned and left. Before he closed the door behind him he looked back. "Tomorrow evening as you know you shall come out with me. There will not only be a whole family but also a few guards who will keep an eye on you. We wouldn't want you to wonder around alone... or accidentally get lost." He said. And left.

Wow that was much longer thani expected! Hope you enjoy it!

Sakura: Yes i do mind insects!

Me: No you don't so go get ice cream.

Sakura: I like cookies.

Me: ...


End file.
